Technical Field
The invention relates to a monitor system and an electronic device, in particular to a smart monitor system and a hand-held electronic device.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, various novel information devices are invented, such as cell phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks, or GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation device, etc. In addition to conventional input or control manners by keyboard or mouse, utilizing the touch-control technique to operate the information device is a straight and popular operative manner. The touch display device has a friendly and straight input operative interface, and therefore users of all ages can select or operate the touch display device by fingers.
As to the conventional hand-held electronic device with the touch function, the touch operations are all directly performed on the display panel. However, for the operation on the panel, fingers may shade the user's view or the objects displayed on the display panel, such that the user may erroneously touch and open an undesired link arranged in a high information content density on the display panel by user's finger. Thus, it is inconvenient to operate.
Besides, even if the size of display panel of the hand-held electronic device is enlarged, the enlargement is limited. Its volume is limited to the size which is convenient for users to hold and carry. If the user wants to share the screen displayed by the hand-held electronic device or display it on other monitors, an additional physic cable is required for connection and it is not convenient.
In addition, due to contacting the touch panel to operate the electronic device, it often scratches the panel. Besides, when operating well-known hand-held electronic device with touch function, it usually requires one hand to hold the hand-held electronic device and the other hand to operate on the panel. If the user only uses one hand to hold and operate the device, only the thumb can manipulate the device and thus is it not convenient.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned panel also needs to be configured with the rare earth transparent touch-sensing layer such as ITO (indium tin oxide) so as to be kept in high transparent display performance. But since the rare earth metal indium is unceasingly consumed, the cost of the product is getting higher and higher. Besides, the conductivity of the rare earth metal is worse than that of the normal metal, such that the detection sensitivity for touch is restricted. Therefore, using the rare earth as the transparent touch-sensing layer in the touch display panel is not conducive to the environmental resources and energy conservation. Besides, the transparent touch-sensing layer of ITO in the display panel also reduces the transmittance of the display panel. Even if the ITO is replaced by the metal mesh, the metal interference fringe will be caused to affect the readability of the display panel and therefore the performance and convenience of the manual operation will be reduced.
Therefore, an aspect of the invention is to provide a shadeless touch hand-held electronic device which can prevent the user's view from being shaded by user's finger and reduce the scratch problem. It also provide a smart monitor system which communicates with and controls the monitor through the shadeless touch hand-held electronic device for various application.